New world
by FanFic derp
Summary: Batman is sent to a world unknown to him meeting the fellow warriors on his arrival. Join Batman, the furious five and po as they track down an assassins before he strikes again. PO X TIGRESS
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning and po was preparing breakfast for the five. The five were starving especially mantis. He was shouting at po to hurry up. In the middle of cooking po realised he had forgot the onions so he went to retrieve them fast as possible as mantis was going to kill him if he wasn't quick enough. Po was running through the training hall until he felt a strong wind coming from outside. He sprinted outside to see what was going on out there. When he got out of the training hall to see what was going on he saw a massive blue light. It looked like a vortex. Then just a big flash of light.

BOOM!

Po went flying back in the air smashing through the training hall doors.

Ringing was the only thing po could hear. It was blurry and hard to see through all the smoke. The last thing he saw was a dark figure standing over him and picking him up.

"Po?"

It was an unusually deep voice coming from the mysterious person with the five behind him. Po was in his room. The man was in the shape of a bat but still could not get the detail of him right. His vision cleared and he saw a bat sign on his chest with pads around his body. His cape was just black with no other colour just like his whole body.

"Is his name po?" the man asked wondering if po could hear him

"Yes" Shifu replied

"Hiya!" shouted as he threw a punch at the man but he grabbed his fist and bent it backwards. "AAAAH!" po shouted at the top of his voice as the pain was unbearable. "Yes he is awake" still speaking in his deep voice acting as if that punch meant nothing to him.

Po stood up and clicked his neck and rubbed his hand. The man was wearing a mask covering his noise with holes where his eyes were so he could see and a larger space for his mouth. His head had two horns on it above his ears. The man looked like a bat.

"Who are you?" po asked whilst still rubbing his fist

"I'm batman. If you're wondering what happened I was teleported into what seems to be your universe. This has happened many times to me. You were in the way of my landing so you were pushed away"

"Oh but don't you think batman is kind of a silly name?"

"PO! THIS MAN SAVED YOUR LIFE!" shifu shouted at po

Batman raised his hand at shifu motioning him to be quiet "It is not about the name it's about what you do. Now onto a different topic where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"HAHAHAHA THIS REMINDS ME OF THE OLD DAYS! Just you and me alone!" Joker shouted toward batman standing on the crumbling pieces of Wayne manor. It was a dark and stormy night with heavy rain pouring on the rubble. Joker had a RPG in his right hand and a knife in his left.

"OOH and I hope you don't mind but I invited some guests"

Out of nowhere a man jumped out from behind a wall that had been the last standing piece of Wayne manor in the air pulling a sword out ready to swipe batman from above.

Batman noticed the man and swiftly dodging his attack striking a kick at the man's left foot causing him to collapse to the floor. It was getting difficult for batman to identify the man through all the rain. He started striking his sword left and right at batman. Batman kept countering his attack with his wrists with every strike he made until he catches the blade in-between his blades on his wrists snapping the sword in half. The man got too close to batman allowing him to give a powerful punch to his face causing his to stumble.

Batman had a clear enough view of the man to identify who he was.

"Deathstroke"

"You are a worthy challenge batman but just not good enough"

Deathstroke pulled a pistol out of his pocket aiming it at batman. Batman saw it coming dodging each shot until he reached his smoke pellet smashing it on the floor. This was batman's chance to strike, turning on his detective vision finding deathstroke pulling a steel pole of his back getting in a fighting stance. Batman had an idea. Pulling a batarang out of his back pocket and searching for an area to throw it without deathsroke noticing until he found a fallen down window to throw it in. He flung the batarang getting a direct hit in the window. The plan worked as deathstroke turned around searching for batman. This was his chance. He ran up behind deathstroke and gave a swift kick to the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Did you not hear me batman. I said guests! Deathstroke was just a party pooper" Joker said in a laughing tone. Batman did not like the sound of that. He searched around but saw no sign of anyone. _**Where was this person? What if this was a trick by joker? Why can't I se-**_

His thoughts were interrupted by an unbearable pain in the side of his chest. He was slammed against the last standing wall of Wayne's manor making it fall and break down.

"Ha-ha puny bat! I will break you!"

_**Bane…**_

This was not a good sign for batman. He was one of his strongest enemies. Having to deal with him and joker was a big problem. Luckily batman knew his weakness.

Bane grabbed batman by his legs like a doll and threw him across the rubble giving him a tough landing. This was his chance. He pretended to be defeated and ready to face death but tricking bane to bring his defence down. Batman sat on his knees until bane arrived. He threw a batarang at bane getting him unaware of his surroundings. Batman ran behind bane and pulled one of his green pipes out of his back. This was the source of his strength and power. If he pulled them out he would have no trouble with bane. But the only thing stopping him was that there might be others out to get him so if he was going to take down bane he had to do it fast.

"NOOOOO!" Bane shouted causing the earth to tremble

His rage was an advantage for batman. Bane started charging at batman with anger in his eyes. Right on time batman jumped over bane pulling his last two pipes out at once. Bane fell to the ground attempting to put the pipes back into his back but was failing.

"THIS CANT *cough* can't happen…"

Bane fell to the floor unconscious. Batman went to make sure he was still alive. Luckily he was.

BOOM!

Batman went flying in the air stumbling to the ground unable to stand up. Joker came over. He kicked him a couple of times making sure batman would stay down. "Ooh we were going to have so much fun together it's a shame you have to leave so early!" Freeze came over with an unknown gun not known by batman. The last thing he saw was a flash of blue light then just darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you get here?" Shifu asked. Batman was not surprised, he would be asking the same thing. Batman told his story to the warriors. He believed that they would not believe him. Everyone believed him… except tigress. There was silence for a couple of moment until it was filled. "Trust is earned, so before I do anything I want to know what you do" Tigress told batman. Everyone knew that it was hard for tigress to trust anyone, especially a man who appeared out of no-where with a crazy story.

"I'm a master Detective and a vigilante" Batman replied with. He didn't appear to be smiling and neither did tigress.

"Can you fight?" Tigress asked

"Tigress no!" Shifu yelled at tigress but there was no reaction from tigresses face. Shifu was not surprised though

"Well? Can you?"

"Yes. Master in Karate, keysi, Kung Fu and many others"

"Then let's fight"

"I don't have time for this"

Batman attempted to walk off until he was stopped by a paw blocking his way. "If you want to walk out of here then you must earn my trust and fight me proving that you are telling the truth". "Erm Tigress he did save MY life so I think that's enough proof" Po said interrupting tigress. Tigress looked at po and did a little growl warning po to back off. "If this is the only way to earn your trust then I shall fight". "Then let's go."

Tigress led batman to the training hall then through the exit doors. The weather was damp and rainy with a strong wind. This didn't put tigress or batman off one bit. Tigress got into her fighting stance while batman got into his stance preparing for a tough fight.

"Begin!" Tigress yelled to her opponent

Tigress went for the first strike using her claws to scratch batman's face. Batman saw it coming and moved his body backwards dodging her slash showing her venerable part giving a strong punch to the hip. The hit landed knocking tigress to the floor. She never thought it was going to be an easy fight either but was surprised about that hit. It hurt. She dug her claws into the ground catching her balance. "Lucky shot" She said while circling batman looking for a point she could hit easy. She decided to go for the heels. She charged at batman tricking him into believing she was going to the face again. As tigress was only a few feet in front of batman she slid on the floor slicing his heels. Batman did not see this coming and fell to his knee then doing a front role back to his feet quickly enough to see tigress preparing a slash on him. Tigress started slashing aimlessly at batman. Batman was blocking her hits with his wrists until he found a chance. Batman pushed her arms to the side making her chest venerable as he gave a strong punch to her chest an elbow to the face and for a finisher a jump in the air punching her in the face making her stumble back

_**With the other Warriors…**_

"Wow he's good!" Mantis told monkey with a mouth gaping open surprised with his fighting

"I know but I could take him on!" Monkey replied with a smirk on his face

"Ok I've seen enough of this. It needs to stop!" Viper said with a worried expression on her face as she slithered over to the two fighter. Tigress was about to throw another punch at Batman until viper wrapped around her arm stopping her from throwing another punch. "Tigress stop! This is getting ridiculous, I think he has proven his point!" Viper was still holding her arm slowly tightening its grip. "Hhhhuuu… ok" Viper had a small smile on her face. Tigress got both of her hands opening one of them and making a fist in the other then putting them together while bowing. Batman did the same.

"Everyone come her now!" Shifu yelled. One thing was for sure was he was not happy. All the warriors ran to him while batman decided to listen in as well.

"What wrong master?" Crane asked

"We have an assassin on the loose…"


	4. Chapter 4

"An assassin?" Tigress asked while wiping the blood off her nose that came when she was fighting

"Yes Tigress, an assassin" shifu replied. Those words _**assassin**_ caught batman's attention as soon as he heard them paying close attention to what shifu had to say. "The assassin is unknown but he struck a target called shen Long who was an ex-detective. It turns out she was hunting down an old assassin who went into hiding many years ago by the name of Chong Fu. The weird thing is that Chong Fu died 15 years ago so the question is why was she hunting him down? Because of this she was kicked out of the police force" "Em shifu?" po asked interrupting shifu "yes panda?" Shifu was obviously was getting annoyed. His eye was twitching uncontrollably. "Where did you get all this info from?" "Well while them two was fighting a messenger came to me, speaking of which." Shifu turned his head to tigress then pointing his staff at her. "I am disappointed of you, I expect better of you." Tigress dipped her head in shame as she rarely failed shifu.

"I guess we got an assassin to hunt down so let's GO!" po shouted as the warriors started following the panda until he suddenly stopped in his tracks "Err shifu where are we going?"

"You are going to high sun city. HIGHSUN CITY"

Tigress covered her face with her paw in shamed while monkey just laughed a bit

"OK LETS G- how far is it?"

"It takes about 2 days to get there"

Po turns around and started running inside while telling everyone to get there bags ready with some extra food for just "safety reasons". As soon as they all pack they wait for each other at the top of the thousand steps. Po was last. No-one appeared to be surprised. Po was walking to them until he randomly turned around again. "What now po…" tigress asked po.

"I haven't had breakfast! No wonder I'm so hungry!"

"Well we better go too it's a long journey to get there"

They all signed as they walked to the kitchen

_**In the kitchen**_

"*SLURP* ahh that tastes good… I better pack some of this!"

"Might as well take the whole kitchen at this rate!" monkey said as everyone had a little laugh

"So what's the plan?" Tigress asked

"Well first I have to say that the batman guy… well he should come. He is a detective you know" Crane said. Everyone had a shocked look on their face except po. His was full of dumplins.

"Is it just so po can get a little more food to take with him?" mantis said whilst doing a small laugh

"As bad as it sound he has a point. He is a detective and could help find him" Viper said supporting crane. Crane did a little nod to viper with a pleased expression on his face

"Imurphagurpwithslu" Po said making no sense to anyone

"Finish your mouth first po!" Mantis told po so that he might make sense of what he said

"I agree with him"

"You can't be serious you lot. This is a guy appeared out of nowhere almost killing po and you are willing to trust him!"

"Well that fight kind of looked like it was a one sided fight to b-"

Tigress glared at mantis telling him to shut up without saying a word

"To tigress! That what I was totally going to say!"

"Tigress we need him to come with us and if you don't agree with it then you can stay here but we need to leave now" Shifu said as he walked into the kitchen then back out to the thousand steps. All followed in his path with tigress hanging at the back.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"


	5. Chapter 5

The group had made it to the town were kids were playing with others with shops around every corner. It was a peaceful place, one batman had not seen for a long time. One of the kids ran up to batman's leg then looked up asking "Who are you?". Batman did not know how to answer he just looked at the kid seeing the wonder in his eyes. Thankfully he was saved by po with him kneeling next to the kid and saying "He is a man who is here to help us protect others so there is no need to be afraid of him". The kid just stood there for a moment then ran off around a corner out of the groups sight.

This was unusual for batman as he had never been asked that. He never he had time to talk to people as he always had to leave for another mission.

"Come on lets go already!" Mantis shouted at po and batman. While they were distracted the group had gone far in front of them. Po ran but batman just walked there slowly observing his surroundings

"POOOO"

Po looked around wondering who said then until he saw his dad running up to him quickly.

"Po where are you going?" Mr. Ping asked po as he stood in front of him looking up at a big panda

Po looked behind him seeing all the others smirking at him except batman. He was watching the kids play

"I have to go dad"

"But I need your help in the noodle shop"

"This mission is more serious than a bandit raid dad"

"And who is that?" Mr. ping asked whilst pointing at batman

"He is someone that is going to help us out on the mission and **PLEASE **don't ask how he got here"

"Just please stay safe po" then Mr. ping whispered while covering the left side of his beak that was the side batman was at saying "I wouldn't trust him" then he moved backwards then looking po in the eyes "Anyway would you like me to go fetch your action figures?"

Monkey couldn't help but release a little laugh while tigress just let out a big smile whilst holding her hips

"Dad we went through this, just don't say that in front of my friends"

"Ok sorry po"

"Well I got to go now dad" As he slowly started walking away he then turned and said "Bye dad and don't worry ill be back!" he was then running to the exit of the village.

"Bye son" Mr ping said whilst po was running away. Batman started catching up to them until Mr. Ping stopped him and said "If you lay a finger on my son you wont see the sun again". Batman was surprised but he replied with "Don't worry I wont" as batman started running to the others

_**In the Bamboo Forest**_

The group had been walking for several hours on end and po was crawling along the floor panting heavily. The others were just getting a bit tired except Batman and Tigress, they just kept walking.

"Tigress could we set up camp * pant * here" po said not even moving and barely breathing.

"Yea tigress it is getting a bit late and we don't have the same amount of energy as you" mantis said agreeing with po

"Ill make the tents" Crane said grabbing his bag and pulling a tent out

"Ill go retrieve the wood!" viper said as she slithered away

It was night. The sky was full of stars with a bright moon with a peaceful silence where you could hear a pin drop. The group lit a fire and everyone sat around it. Po was cooking the noodles

"Its nice out here. We should do this more often" Viper said filling the silence

There was a long pause until crane said "So eh batman what's your story. I mean like have you got a family?"

"No" Batman said

"Well I'm sure you have sisters or brothers. What about your parents? What are they like? My mum worry about me all the time"

"My parent died by a mugger. I do have brothers though, they assist me with my work. One had left to help a place called Bludhaven. After my parents died I was took in by my butler Alfred who grew me up"

"Oh so i'm sorry about that, so what's Afred like?"

Batman didn't answer. This reminded him of where he left off. On the rubble of his home not knowing where Afred is just hoping that he was in the bat cave when it started. Safe.

"I think you should be quiet now." Tigress said making sure he did not hurt batman again. "Your not the only one who grew up with no parents. I was adopted. So was po. But like you we were adopted by people who treat us like there own" Tigress said while tempting to comfort batman. He was looking at the ground until he saw a blue sparkle on his chest. This was his way back. He quickly grabbed a small pot carefully picking it up and placing it in the pot. "What's that?" Viper asked with a confused expression on her face. "Its the way home. When I came here left over pieces where left on me. If I analyse it I might be able to get home."

"Er guys sorry to interrupt the moment but the noodles are ready"

"FINALLY!" Mantis shouted as he jumped over to po to get some noodles

The group went to get there food but batman just said he was not hungry until po said "No mater how awesome your are you need to eat! I know I do!" with that line batman came to eat some noodles. He was surprised with how nice it tasted. It had been a while since he had ate so it was satisfying. It was night and everyone was going to sleep. Batman said he would take the first watch. Everyone was asleep until Tigress was woken by some noises unknown to her. She stepped out of her tent and saw batman at the dim fire with a machine that the pot fitted perfectly on top of it. There was a pad on the side of it showing writing and strange wiggling lines on it. She thought to herself _It does not matter what it is why would it need those lines?_

"What is that?" She asked seeing a gadget unknown to her

"Its a analyser, it sees what's in the pot and finds out the materials inside of it, It takes a couple of days to find out what is in it" Batman man replied whilst staring at the pad.

"How does it actually work?"

"Its complicated"

"And I.. huu... I need to apologies for how I treated you before I shouldn't of treated you like that and I'm sorry" tigresses said looking into his eyes.

"I don't blame you trust needs to be earned and your judgement was a fair one" Tigress smiled to hearing that. Then she offered to batman if he would like to get some rest but he said no. She went back to sleep whilst batman stayed up

The next morning they set off at a fast rate only to be slowed down by po eating. They had walked many miles that they reached to city they were aiming to go to at booked a hotel room and stayed there to sleep over night preparing for what was to come tomorrow.

_**I kinda made this Chapter longer as it just seemed like I couldn't just leave it in the middle of there travels. I loved writing this chapter. I actually got excited to write this chapter so ill keep writing later and we will see what happens next. I will try to update soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning with the birds tweeting repeating the same noise over and over again. Tigress was up early getting ready. Tigress pulled her sheets off her and sat on the side of her bed. She started rubbing her face trying to wake herself up. She got up and went to fetch her clothes out of her bag and started getting changed putting her silk black pants on first then put her red vest on buttoning up her shirt. After she got her black sandals on. She started walking to the door until she saw a mirror. _**I may be a kung fu master but im not walking out with my hair like that!**_ She started getting her paws and attempted to push her hair down but it failed. She then decided to look for a brush and after some time she found one hiding in the bathroom behind a mirror cabinet she had not noticed. Once again looking into the mirror and started brushing her hair until it finally looked correct. She then opened her bedrooms door and looked left and right down the hallways. She decided to wake the others up to start hunting this assassin down. _**Now what room was po in? **_She knew she had to wake him up first as it takes FOREVER to get him up and moving. She knocked on his door waiting for a response... there was none. She then decided to walk in. She opened the door to just see po laying there snoring. "PO!" she shouted waking him up with a brilliant wake up call

"Wa?" he replied with as if he was whispering

"Get up po!"

"Another few minutes" po said waving his paw at tigress motioning her to leave

"Last time ill warn you po!" she shouted and yet po still didn't reply

"I warned you" She said walking up to giving a powerful paw strike knocking him out of the bed whilst back holding his back. She started to walk out hearing "OOUUCCHH!" closing the door on po with a little smirk on her face. _**Next is batman **_she thought to herself while looking at the door next to po's.

"Hello" she said whilst leaning head against his door. No reply. _**Hope I wont have to use my energy on him as well... **_she walked through the door looking around. "hello?" She asked with no reply. She walked into the bathroom seeing if he was in there. She saw blood in the sink and some medical supplies in the open mirror cabinet. She was starting to get worried about him. She ran to his bed seeing if he was there. There was no sign of him except his window open. _**Where did he go?!**_

_**Meanwhile with Batman...**_

Batman was walking for about ten minutes along a road to reach the assassins victim destination. The road were busy filled with markets and people barging into each other. Batman decided that it would be easier if he took the roofs. He grabbed his batclaw and aimed it onto a chimney. He pulled the trigger making the claw fling at the chimney and grab onto it. He pulled it just to make sure it was attached securely. No doubt it was. He grabbed the batclaw tightly pulling the trigger once again getting flung into the air. He reached the top of the roof without a problem and the people bellow didn't really care that a man just flew in the air. He looked into the distance seeing the building he was targeting. He took a moment to observe the view doing a full 360 degree turn. He then took off to the building gliding to the next building in front of him. This got him a few people looking at him from below. He finally reached the building. It was old and crumbling. It turned out it was a hotel. Batman thought for a moment and realised that he was not just going to be able to walk into the crime scene as no one actually knew him and he would have to wait for the others so he took a different option. Break in. Batman had a look around the hotel windows just hoping to find the right one. After a while of looking batman found the window getting his batclaw out and shot it getting a good grip on the window flinging himself up in the air. He smashed the window doing a front roll through it. He stood up looking at the door hoping no one heard him. No one had entered so he relaxed for a moment then had a look at the crime scene

_**Back with the others...**_

Tigress walked out of batman's room looking around for any sign of him. _**Oh no he left without us! I better go find h- maybe after I wake everyone up...**_

Tigress saw po crawling out of his room. Literally crawling. "Tigress help me.." He said in a faint voice.. Tigress did a little smirk and had a moment to watch po at his weakest point from tiredness. After a moment she decided to help him up. As she started to approach po he saw him with a little blood mark on his paw "Po?". She finally saw his whole body covered in blood nearly bleed out. He had a large stab mark on his back releasing lots of blood. "PO!" Tigress shouted realising that po was not tired but dying. "Viper! Monkey! Someone help!". "Tigress..." He said again but this time seaming weaker. "Save your breath po" Tigress responded with in a shaky voice. "Tigress what's going o-" Viper saw tigress holding po's body in her arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Viper shouted as she feared that the worst might just happen to po. "I need medical supplies!". Tigress remembered seeing some in batman's room. "Check in batman's room there is some in the bathroom!" Viper slithered away. Tigress then looked down at po and said "Everything is going to be all right".

_**Back with Batman...**_

It wasn't the most beautiful thing batman had seen but he had seen worse. There was a chair with a dead body on it. Her throat was slit open with blood dried up on his neck. His hands had blood on them as if she was attempting to hold her neck stopping the blood leave her neck. There was one of her hands which had a pen next to it. It seems that when she had died she was attempting to write something. Batman took a closer look. It said Blacksmith then an attempted address but had died before writing the first letter of the address. Typical. Its always the blacksmith. This was a helpful start off to the hunt but was not enough to run on. Batman decided to activate detective mode. His eyes went blue and was no one would be able to see his eyes anymore. He had a look around and was left with no other clues until he looked at the victims forehead. It had been gripped. He then got a quick glimpse of what the murder would of looked like. It was a man holding a sword or knife and had sneaked behind her pulled her head back and slitted her throat leaving her to bleed out. During her last moments of life she wrote down the info batman had just read falling forward on her chair onto the desk. Batman then saw a little piece of leather on the edge of the window. _**This must have been what he was wearing... **_He then started taking looks at it from all angles but found no fur or any clue. Batman kept the leather as it might help with identifying who the killer was. _** This is all the evidence I can gather. All I know is that he is getting sloppy. If he makes another mistake ill have him.**_

"Batman!" was what he heard interrupting his thoughts. He took a turn to the window to see crane standing on it. "We need your help, Po's hurt! And its bad!"

_**Moments ago back with the others...**_

Po was finding it difficult to breath. He was just making groan noises.

"Have you found them yet?!" Tigress shouted to Viper hoping for a reply

"Yes! I'm coming now!"

Right after viper shouted, crane walked out of his room. "What's going on, why are you all shouting?" Crane then took a glimpse at po laying on the floor. "What happened!?"

"Po was attacked". Viper then slithered over to po and got some of the medical equipment out. "Some of this I do not know what it's for" Viper then got some bandages and started wrapping it around po with tigresses help to lift him up.

"Crane! Go get Batman!"

"Got it!". Crane then ran up to a window and jumped out of it flapping his wings. Cranes prediction was that batman had gone to the crime scene to investigate so he searched there first. "Po I'm going to warn you but this is going hurt a lot!" Po did not reply just sat there with a face full of pain. "3..2..1.." "AHHHHH!" Po shrieked in pain. Viper had applied salt to the wound to disinfect it. Tigress couldn't bear to watch as she turned away trying to ignore the shriek's coming from po. "Po?" Tigress asked getting no reply "PO?!" Tigress grabbed his hand clutching it hoping to get a sign of life from po. "Don't you quit on me po!" As soon as she said that she felt a squeeze come from po's hand "Thank heavens!" Viper said but Tigress just sat there grabbing po's hand looking at him.

_**Back with Batman...**_

"What happened?!". Crane looked at batman in blue eyes which suddenly turn normal. They were looking directly into his eyes. "I don't know but we need your help! There was just blood all over him!". "Lets go!". Batman then sprinted to the window gliding out of it in the direction of the hotel. Crane didn't know he could glide so he nearly grabbed him when he jumped out. Obviously crane was surprised to see him fly. Batman was going as quick as he could. What he has heard is might mean that he's on the verge of death.

_**Long Chapter! I've been busy with the weekend so sorry about how long it took! I will TRY to speed things up!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Batman glided through the window of po's bedroom. It was in a mess. Bed sheets were laid along the floor and tables were knocked over. This was no time for observing as he knew po was in trouble. He sprinted up to the door of po's room only to see po only a few steps away from the door in tigress's arms. He ran up and place two fingers on his neck looking for a pulse. He found one but it was slow and slowing down. "He alive... barely. Do you know what happened to him?" Tigress shook her head slowly. He looked at Viper but she too shook her head. He saw a small amount of blood on the end of vipers tail. "Where is he wounded?" Tigress pointed towards Po's back. There was a bandage wrapped around it but the bandage had a small amount of blood appearing out of it. "Tigress I need you to keep pressure on the cut. Where is the nearest hospital?" Tigress pulled her arm to po's wound and applied pressure on it pushing lightly on it. She then looked at batman. There was no emotion on his face. Over the short amount of time she had known him she knew that he was serious about what he did. He would push all feeling to the side and think straight figuring the best plan. "Errm..." Tigress had no clue. "Now!" Batman shouted. Tigress eyes widened in shock. She had never had someone shout at her before and If ever it was only by Shifu when she was young. No one had ever stood up to her like that. "I'll guide you" Crane said saving tigress from another shouting. The two rushed out of the hallway to a way of transporting po without any more damage coming to him.

"Tigress..." Tigress looked at po in shock. At po's weakest point he gained up the strength just to talk to her. "Quiet po, save your strength" Po hadn't listened to tigress which tigress wasn't surprised of. "I need to tell you something so if I don't make it..." Po was starting to daze off he needed to be quick. "You will make it and then you can tell me" "I need to tell you that I... I..." Po had dazed off being unable to finish his sentence. _**Where are them two I need them quick!**_

It had been about five minutes and po was finding it difficult to breath but was breathing. Finally batman had returned. There were six sheep doctors holding a stretcher in there hands running towards po. They ran over to po and two of the doctors lifted po up in the air just enough so that the stretcher could fit under him. The doctors each grabbed a side. Three on each side. One turned towards Tigress. "We are taking him to the high suncity hospital. You can check up on him whenever you want to." They then left out of sight. Batman left into po's bedroom to investigate the crime. Viper went to wake up the others. Po entered the room to once again walk up to a mess. There was also blood marks leading to the door.

Batman activated his detective vision to get a good glimpse of what had happened. The objects that may assist him in the investigation all lit up a bright white colour. At the window, the blinds had a small marking of excess skin on it. Batman got it and searched it with other possible animals this could be. There was no match. Batman wasn't really surprised as he didn't even know where he was nevermind all the species. He had a look at the bed sheets. Once again he saw the same leather that was at the other crime scene but much more of it. _**Po put up a fight**_ . There was a blood track leading back to the window. _**Who's blood it is it cannot be po's as he's turning towards the window... It the killer. **_What batman saw looked like he was injured making him weaker but could still walk. Batman walked over to the window and took a look out of it. The killer had jumped onto the next nearest roof. _**I can follow his trail**_. Batman jumped onto the roof and started to follow the trail. There was beginning to be less blood markings. This is going to get harder and batman knew it

_**Meanwhile with Tigress...**_

Tigress was in a state of shock. It all happened so fast. _**I could of helped him sooner... but I just stared... I thought he was tired but I could of cost him his life! **_Tigress punched the wall at her side leaving a massive crack. Tigress stood up slowly and started walking to the stairs to head off to the hospital to check on po. "Tigress where are you going?" "What's going on? What did I miss?" Tigress heard two voices. One was Viper and the other was mantis. "I'm seeing po" Tigress said then disappeared out of sight of the others. "So what did I miss?" Viper let out a sign. That was the last thing Tigress heard out of them.

_**Hey guys I'm back and this is my next chapter! Not as long as the previous one I know but im just getting back into it so review on your thought on this chapter and i'll get to continuing the story! CYA! FanFic Derp out...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Batman had been following the trail for a while. It got harder and harder the further he headed and the blood splats were spreading further and further away. He jumped onto each building taking a look down on each edge of a building with detective mode activated to see if any blood marks where below. There was none. Batman finally reached the end of the track. He searched around but was certain this was the end of the track. Batman jumped down from the building without hesitating leaving a massive thud noise as he landed on the ground. There were crowds of bunny, crocodiles and sheep. Batman opened a pocket on his suit to pull out a tracker. It was a small metal ball which would track the position it was placed. He went up against the wall and placed it. He then lifted up his wrist to see a hologram of a map. Where he had ran left a line on the map only showing the landscape of that area. If he wanted the entire map he would have to explore the whole city. His map started having a blue light appearing on it. The blue light was his location. He then saw a flashing red light. This was the tracker. He then had a look around for a street name. It was difficult to find as there were many crowds in his path. He found it unusual as he mainly worked at night when the city was sleeping. Batman had finally found it._ Parade Valley. _Batman pulled up his wrist again to view his map. He tapped on the area he was at then said _Parade Valley__**. **_The words parade valley appeared on that area. Batman decided that it would be better if he investigated the streets at night where no-one was around. He could barely do anything when their was a crowd.

_**Meanwhile with Tigress...**_

Tigress was running to find then hospital. After a while she finally saw the sign _Suncity hospital_. It was a large hospital. _**How did I not see this? **_The walls had moss growing on them with paint peeling off of them. It was in the shape of a C with the middle of the C as the doors. Tigress walked calmly through the doors to see a set of chairs lined up against each other and a few people taking their seats. Tigress walked up to the counter to see and old sheep at the desk. "Hello there!" The old sheep said. She was old but still enjoying life. "I came here to see someone. He came here moments ago" Tigress said. Her voice was stiff with no sign of emotion. She was worried that she might of killed po because of her stupidity. "Was his name... po?" "Yes" "Ooh! Then you must be master Tigress! Po said you would come and when she does let him in! He's in room 20." Tigress bowed to the women and turned around until tigress turned around again to the lady again. "He knew I would come?" Tigress asked just to have the old lady stop for a moment then say "Yes. He said you would be worried" It was like po had read her mind. She had a lightened up feeling in her. "Thank you" Tigress said and gave another bow to the lady. "Anytime" The lady gave a warming smile. Tigress walked over to the three corridor paths. She looked above them. "60 to 40... 39 to 20" She looked down the corridor and started walking. It had that hospital smell that no-one enjoys. It had plain white wall and tiled floors. There was another corridor. She turned to see set of doors. She opened them to see another long corridor. She saw room 15 then 16 and so on until she finally reach 20. She looked through the tiny window in the door to check if it was po. Sure enough it is. She grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door.

Po was laying on the bed with his eyes closed and his right side to the window. He had wires connected into his arms and a bandage around his back. Tigress edged forward and let out a small "Po?". No reply. She said it again. "Po?" She was now standing right next to him. Tigress had a worried expression on her face. She then rested her paw on his arm. "Huuh..." Po said slowly slowly opening his jade green eyes. Tigress let out a small sign of relief and had a smile on her face. "It's me Tigress." "Tigress?" He quickly sat up in his bed only to be struck by a sharp pain in his back. Tigress without hesitation placed her paw on his chest. She could feel his heart beating. It was fast. "Po lay down" Tigress placed her other paw on his back and slowly brought his back to the bed. Tigress then stood up straight and looked at po. They suddenly caught each other looking into their eyes. They were caught in a moment of pure joy. Tigress heart was pumping so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest but she loved the feeling. She couldn't help but be dazed. Time seemed to of slowed down and it was great. Tigress finally realised what she was doing and snapped out of it.

As soon as they got their consciousness again po felt like punching himself in the face. _**What are you doing!? This is not good this is not good this not good**_. Po started elsewhere around the room except at Tigress until he thought of something to say. "Eeer... Did you catch the killer - assasin guy?" Po physiologically face palmed himself. _**Millions of things to say and that's what you say? Just act normal**_. Tigress dipped her head down in disappointment. She felt like she had let po down... He was almost killed and their was nothing to say sorry for not saving him. "I'm sorry po but no..." Po saw her frustration and sorrow on her face. He reached over to her. His back started to hurt again but he endured it just for tigress. He made his fingers into a cup shape and placed it under her chin, lifting her head up. "Its ok... It wasn't your fault and you did all that you could and there is nothing that I'm blaming you for" Her eyes were scanning the floor searching for an excuse not to look into his eyes. "Tigress..." Tigress couldn't fight it. She lifted her eyes up from the floor into his eyes. Her mind was lost in his eyes again. Every part of her was telling her to look away but she couldn't. "It's ok..." The words flew through her ears sou-thing her of all the pains she had making her forget about them for a moment leaving her mind in this moment here and now. Their faces started edging closer and closer together every passing moment. Tigress mind was telling her to back away but her heart was telling her yes. There lips were moments away from each other as their heads connected together. They could feel each others warm breath pass down their necks. Just one more moment and... "Po!" Their faces moved away from each other and both looked at the door. It was Monkey and Mantis. "Romance is in the air..." Mantis muttered under his breath. Tigress's heard this and let out a small growl. Mantis shut his mouth completely just to get a hit on the head by monkey's tail. Monkey charged up to po and jumped onto his belly. Po's face straightened. "What happened Viper won't tell me!" "Yea what happened". Po looked at the door to see Viper slithering to the door and let out a little smirk. "There like little kids" Viper said. Tigress let out a little chuckle. Crane then walked through the door and took his hat off and placed it on his chest. "Po are you ok?" Po shoved Mantis and Monkey off his stomach to get a bit of breathing space. "I've been better". Crane let out a smirk. Lastly Batman came to the door. He saw everyone talking an asking about po's condition. If you took away the worries it looked like a... family. He then saw Tigress look at batman. She walked over to him with a emotionless face on but when she got to him it was different, she had a slight smile on her face. She then stopped infront of him and looked at him. "you've earned my respect and trust" She then reached her hand out waiting for it to be shaken. It was a lot to take in from batman. He was on an unknown planet with walking and talking animals which were human-like creatures and he is one of their friends. He reached his hand out and grabbed it. They shook hands putting their respect towards each other and maybe there choice of life or death. "So what did you find out?" "I know where he is around but unsure of his specific location" "That's a good lead." "We will set off at sun down" "Hopefully po will be in good condition to start hunting him down then"

_**Thew! That was good fun to write! So the same as usual I would ask you to leave a review in the review box bellow (I think...)It would only take a moment! Just type what you thought and smack that button! I'll get onto the next chapter! FanFic Derp out...**_


	9. Chapter 9

It was night. The moon was high and the owls were hooting. Po had managed to get the energy to get up and help with the search for the man. There was an awkwardness between po and tigress always trying to dodge each other from eye-to-eye contact. _**This is no time for... that**_. Tigress shuddered in the thought of it. But that was what she wanted to happen. She was really begging for her to get another chance of the kiss. She never had one before so it was a moment she would never forget. Everytime she thought of po it brightened her day, made her happy, make her feel like she could do anything around him and everything would be the same. Po felt the same way. He couldn't ignore her actually every moment he had he wanted to spend it with her. Her personality... no one had ever known the real her under all the hardcoreness as po called it. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever known inside and out. She was perfect.

Batman had finally guided them to the location of the ending of the track. Batman checked if this was the right street and sure enough it was. He then went over to the other warriors. "We need to take a night watch. Tigress go up that building and keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, take po with you. If you see anything press this button." Batman handed her a siren which was sent specifically to batman on his wrist. A light would flash if the button was pressed keeping batman well aware. The button was a large bright red colour but was only a small shape. It was on a black ball which too was small. _**Uh no... **_was all that tigress could think of as she climbed up the building. "Crane you keep a aerial view, Monkey, Mantis patrol the area. Viper your with me" Monkey was handed a siren and viper went with batman to look for any more tracks of blood.

It was just po and Tigress. "So..." Po said rubbing his neck. He wanted to just go up and straight on kiss her but he knew he would most likely be pushed off the building. Tigress didn't reply just kept looking out. She wanted to say something but what? "Nice sky eh?" _**Real smooth...**_ "Yep" Tigress said with no sign of emotion appearing anywhere in the line. _**Well I'm getting somewhere. **_"About before..." Po said making it even more awkward in-between them. Tigress literally felt like pouncing on the panda right now and just kissing him until the moon went down but just couldn't. "It never happened..." Po's heart sank. He knew she didn't know what to say but this was like having your only chance with your years long crush just leave just because Monkey had to open the door at that moment of time. "Eeer... Have you ever like kissed someone before?" Well this is something to talk about, better than nothing. "No I haven't..." This was his chance and most likely the only chance he would get. "Would you like one. I mean like a first kiss?" Please don't say anything bad... don't kill me. Just one answer was all tigress had to say. She was hesitating but gambled her glory and... and her first kiss for the panda. "Yes". On my god. She said yes. SHE SAID YES! Tigress turned to face the panda staring into his jade green eyes once again being dragged into his trap. Po was looking into her amber red eyes as they shined in the moonlight. There faces edged closer. There is no turning back. If anyone comes I'm still not going to stop! There hearts were pacing faster and faster. They felt each others warm breaths running down there neck again giving them a joyful feeling in there chest. There heads were touching against each other. It was the moment they had been waiting for. There lips collided together as they closed their eyes. Tigress felt at peace, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time. There lips starting moving in a romantic rhythm with po's bottom lip covered in Tigress's lips. Po brought his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Tigress wrapped her arms around po's neck and before they knew it there heads and lips were moving in a romantic rhythm over and over again. Tigress felt like a hole in her heart was filled with just one simple panda that had came along into her life. Po had waited his entire life for this moment to come for years and it was sure enough worth the wait. After what felt like decades their mouths finally released to catch their breath, breathing heavily as their heads were together. Neither of them wanted the moment to stop but it did. Tigress couldn't help but have a massive grin on her face. "I love you" Po had said. It kinda seemed weird and out of the blue but he still said it. "I love you too." Tigress said. It felt right. Po found this to be the happiest moment of his life. She then placed her head against his neck and let out a massive purr. "You know we should really get on with the mission" Tigress said. "Ooh yeah..." They both stared at the street below them looking out for the assassin but tigress head was resting on po's shoulder.

_**With Crane and Mantis...**_

"So what do you think was going on in the hospital? You know between Po and Tigress?" Mantis said whilst they were sat on a chimney. "I don't know and I don't want to know. But like you said. Love is in the air." "What about crane and viper?" "What about them?" Monkey said with a confused look on his face. "You know... That thing called love" "NONO! Well when you think about it... I don't know... maybe?" Monkey placed his hand in a fist shape under his chin and was thinking about what might actually be going on between his friends.

_**Back with Tigress and po...**_

They were both sitting peacefully on the edge of the building with their feat hanging off it. They were both taking it what just happened. Tigress was looking at a silent street with no movement going on until she saw a man with a mask on. She couldn't tell much from distance but it looked like a ninjas mask. "Po" Tigress lifted her head off po's shoulder. "I think the assassin might be here." Po eyes widened and looked at the streets. "Where?" "Their" Tigress pointed at the street and sure enough he was their. It looked like he was looking around to see if anyone was watching and luckily didn't spot po. He then saw him go up against a wall a press a secret button. The door rotated a a the way around taking taking him in the secret place. Tigress pulled out the siren and pressed it but heard nothing just saw it flashing red.

_**I think I know who is going to like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! So put a review in that box and press that button! Easy, simple and doesn't take that much time! (I like reviews) I now start working on my next chapter! FanFic Derp out...**_


	10. Chapter 10

BLEEP. BLEEP. Batman looked at his map to see that Tigress and Po had let off their signal. "What's that?" Viper asked with a confused expression on her face. This man which was call _Batman_ had unknown gadgets that she had never heard of before or even dreamt of being real. His species was just a mystery with his suit on. One things was for sure is he isn't just going to take it off when he wanted. "Its a sign. We have to get back to po and tigress" Batman and Viper started heading back towards po and Tigress. Whilst they were jumping from building to building he had sent a signal to monkey.

_**Meanwhile with monkey...**_

"Rock, paper, Scissors!" Monkey shouted smacking there paw against the other. Monkey pulled out a paper whilst mantis was stood their with an annoyed look on his face. "You know I can't play that game!" Mantis just looked away from monkey whilst he was laughing. Monkey suddenly felt a vibration on his tail. He brought his tail to the front as that is were he had been holding the ball. Monkey shook it then placed his ear against it to hear anything. "What am I suppose to d-" A voice came out of the ball shocking monkey making him fall over. "Return...Return...Return" That was all monkey heard from the box. "Hey mantis we need to go!" Mantis let out a sign and turned around with a depressed look on his face. "Cheer up!" Monkey shouted then started heading toward po and tigress. Mantis was only moments behind.

_**With Crane...**_

Why did he go with Viper? I could of took her up to help. What if he wants her? Crane get a hold of yourself! Crane got his foot into a fist shape and hit it on the top of his head. What am I saying! He wouldn't want her. "Wonder where they are?" Crane said to himself. He suddenly saw a red light coming out of the gaps on his foot. He brought his foot to his face and opened it revealing the black ball and it was flashing. Out of no where with no warning it started speaking "Return.. Return... Return" Then it stopped. "I think I know what it means. Crane then set off towards there starting point which was where po and tigress was.

_**With po and Tigress...**_

"Did you press the button?" Po asked. Batman said it was a siren but it wasn't making a noise. Or did he say siren? Po couldn't be bothered thinking about it any-more. "Yes... Po?" Tigress was nervous as she said the last word. "What is it?" Po asked with a slight smile on his face. He heard how her voice changed as she spoke the last word so he was trying to comfort her. "Can you not tell anyone what happened here?" Tigress was hoping hoping for po to understand why she wanted this kept silent. "Oooh... ok..." Po felt like Tigress was ashamed of him being with her and was not good enough for her standards. "Look po... I can't have others thinking of me differently. I need to still be in control and it would be difficult for mantis and monkey to allow that. Do you understand po?" Po let out a sign "Yea..." Po dropped his head and was staring at the roof he was standing up on. "Thanks po" Tigress let out a comforting smile and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Tigress looked around to see if anyone had arrived yet. In the distance she saw Batman and Viper heading towards them. After a moment they arrived. Viper had a smile on her face and nodded to Tigress then looked towards po, his head was facing towards the floor. He lifted his head up and gave a forced smile to Viper, he then bowed towards her and so did she. "Hey guys!" They all heard above and looked up to see Crane with his body pointed down towards the ground until at the last moment he spread his wings out and softened the landing. "Wow..." Viper let out. It was suppose to be a whisper but everyone heard it. "Thanks Viper." Crane smiled towards Viper. Viper started to blush but let out a massive smile which couldn't ever make crane sad. "Wait up!" Mantis was chasing monkey hoping that he would stop to give him a lift and unsurprisingly didn't. "What did I miss?" Monkey said as he finally arrived. "What did you see?" Batman asked tigress "Follow me" Tigress jumped down form the building and the others followed behind. Mantis finally caught up to where they were standing and saw them running to the location tigress saw the man. Mantis signed then jumped off the building.

Tigress led the warriors to the secret entrance. Their was a bit of a fog appearing at the warriors feet giving an eerie feeling in the atmosphere. "Can you show me the button?" Batman asked Tigress. Tigress went to the wall and started pushing the bricks that were on the wall. After moments of searching one brick went into the wall. The button had trigged it to do a 180 degrees around. As it was turning the warriors entered the secret place. CLICK. The door had finally finished turning and they were hoping that no one down their had heard it. "Wooooow..." Mantis whispered under his breath trying to stay silent. In front of them was a line of candles lit on the wall that led downwards in a circular shape. There were a few cobwebs and the wall but no big deal. They started heading down the stairs trying to stay as quiet as possible. The wall were crumbling on the floor. Everyone's guess was that it had been here for a long time. They had finally reach the bottom of the stairs to see a wooden door with a small glass window on it. Batman got to the side of the door and took a quick glimpse of what was at the other side of the door. If batman had opened the door it would not of hit him unless he pushed it too far There was a man with a black mask on with two eye holes for him to see through. _**That isn't good...**_ Batman activated his detective vision where he could see all living things in the area. It looked like a meeting. There were eight people sitting around a round table talking about something. Batman enhanced his hearing and heard them talking to each other.

"I have been informed that the furious five and the dragon warrior has arrived in our city. But there is an extra guy who is said to look like a, believe it or not, a bat" "Nonsense Vinco! Bat only live in different country's they wouldn't come here!" "Well my fellow assassins saw him and he's on our tail. He was found at the assassination of the fellow that I hired to kill" "I still can't believe that you got Sensoo to get back into the killing business!" "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" One of the people slammed his fist on the table grabbing everyone's attention. "WE HAVE GOT THE GREATIST WARRIORS OF CHINA AFTER US! WE HAD STOPPED THE MAIL THE EMPOROR HAD SENT TO THEM FOR YEARS NOW BUT WE LET THIS ONE GO!" The man started to calm down a bit taking deep breaths. "Who was in charge of stopping that mail being sent?" One man stood up hesitating to do so. "So it was you?" The man started walking towards the person who had failed the task. He was then stood behind him, so close that the failure could feel his breath on the back of his head. "Well people make mistakes. Now please sit down" The man proceeded to sit down. The other man then pulled out a machete then swung it at the top of his head. The machete dug deep into his head until it stopped moving. The man dropped the machete and let him have his head hit the table. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW RULES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" The remaining six all nodded in agreement. "NOW GET OUT!" The six all exited out the double doors at the back of the room. The remaining man then sat down rubbing his head.

Batman turned off his detective vision and enhanced hearing. "We go in now" Batman got a shocking response form the warriors "Ok lets think about this for a moment they are assassins. Who know how quick they are!" Mantis said with a worried tone. "Then were going to find out. Ok here's the plan" Batman told them the plan of how to capture this man and take him to prison.

Batman threw in a smoke where the man was standing. "WHA-" Batman got behind the man at the door wrapped his arm around his neck and strangled him until he fell unconscious. He then threw a batarang behind the man at the table making him look backwards. Batman took the chance and swiftly ran under the round table out of his sight. The warriors then slowly walked out of the smoke with each of them at their side. "Well, well, well. You only needed to knock. So your the famous warriors that have come to take me down? My company? My life?" The person turned out to be a dark furred wolf with a sly smile with a scar from his cheek to across his mouth wearing silver armour with dragon patterns on it. He then proceeded to walk around the table to the front of it. He had a glass of wine in his hand whirling it in circles. He then leaned against the table with one foot in-front of the other. "So where this bat of yours. Hiding in a cave?" "Here" Batman jumped out from under the table and got him in a lock leaving him venerable. "Well aren't you sneaky? The funny thing is that you didn't think I wasn't prepare for this? Guards!" There were four double doors at the back of the round room where around five archers left each one with flaming arrows on the tip of their bow. "Now I guess you need to let go" Batman let go of him and let him walk behind his archers. He then pointed at one of the archers. "You" "Yes sir?" "Finish him off for me" The archer began to take one step forward and got his bow ready for fire. "Ooh and try not to make it messy I want him on my wall" The man then walked out the double doors at the far left of the room. The warriors behind batman had worried looks on their faces. Ooh no this can't be happening! Was all tigress could think. Po had high hopes for him and didn't break a sweat. "He going to be fine guys..." He whispered to his fellow companions. "What are you talking about po?!" Monkey said to po surprised that he wasn't in a state of shock. "You'll see..."

The archer pulled his bows string all the way back aiming at batman. Batman stood still looking at the arrow at all times. Finally he let go of the bow. "No!" All the warriors shouted except po. The arrow was difficult to see due to its speed. The only thing that stood out was the fire. The arrow was inches away from his head until at the last moment batman grabbed the arrow leaving all the warriors and archers in a state of shock. Batman then threw the arrow in the air, caught it and threw it at the archers arm. It dug all the way through it pointing out at the other end. He fell to the floor. "Come quick!" Batman shouted as he turned around to face the others. They all ran as quick as they could. The archers all drew their bows and fired at them. Batman lifted the table up blocking all of the shots fired at them. The table did fine as it was made a hard steel. "Tigress!" Po shouted getting her full attention. "If we don't make then I want to tell yo-" Tigress interrupted his sentence by placing a finger on his lips. The other warriors were surprised at what Tigress just did but this was not the time to be thinking about that. "We will make it, I promise" Tigress said then leaned her back against the steel table. Po did the same but in his head it continuously kept say _**What if we don't? **_Everyone got ready as they heard the warriors unsheathe their weapons. Batman clicked his knuckles getting ready for a fight. _**This has been a long day...**_

_**Thanks for reading! I enjoyed writing that chapter and hope you enjoyed reading it! So please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter ( I like reviews a lot!) and ill get back to writing! FanFic Derp out...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Batman decided to take a look behind the tilted table defending them from the arrows. He got into a kneeling position and lifted his head up. Around twenty guards holding blades and hammers and some with no weapon. Batman guess was they were martial artists. They were all wearing black robes and a mask in the shape and detail of a samurai. Batman kicked the table over revealing the warriors kneeling and laying on the floor. "Why did you do that?!" Crane shouted, this all seamed so sudden and surprising for him he was shaking. "Monkey mantis go catch that man!" " Got it!" Mantis jumped on monkeys shoulder. Batman the kicked the table in the direction the man had left making all the armed soldiers move to the side giving a chance for mantis and monkey to catch the man. Monkey quickly ran through the doors pushing them open and disappearing from sight. "What do we do now?" Tigress asked giving a quick glimpse to batman. "Were fighting." The warriors got into their fighting stances getting ready for one of the opponents to charge. "Charge!" The warriors heard unknowing which one shouted it due to the masks they were wearing. They started to surround them and was close. Batman threw a smoke on the ground hiding them from sight.

"WAAH!" They saw Tigress paw pull a man into the cloud of smoke just to hear a loud thud go across the room, then another, then another. They had already take five of the guards out. The smoke started to clear. They started searching the remaining smoke until batman threw a batarang behind them catching their attention causing them to look back. Suddenly all of the warriors appeared out the smoke. "NOW!" Po grabbed Tigress feat and flung her at the guards. Batman jumped out and got three swords men around him. "Come on then" Batman said with no sign of fear in hi eyes. They were around him in a triangle. One swung his sword at him only for him to catch it inbetween his hands as if he clapped. He then pulled the sword of him and held its handle quickly turning around and deflecting another blade being swung at him causing the soldier to drop his blade on the floor. In an instant he jumped and the air giving the third soldier a hit on his face with the back of his heel. He threw the sword to the side. He turned back to the first soldier. He went for a punch at his face only for him to move his head to the side. He grabbed his wrist pulling it forward unable to pull it back then with his spare hand flung it towards his elbow. CRACK! "AAAH!" The soldier let out a pain shrieking scream. The man behind him went to punch him until he caught his fist in his palm and tilted it forward into a swan shape making the soldier fall to his knees. He then kneed him in the face leaving him lying on the floor. The last of the three soldiers was starting to get up until he flung a pain filled kicked to his face.

Six soldiers were surrounding po and tigress which were back-to-back. One with a hammer went to hit Tigress in the shin but she jumped over kicking him in the face. Po went to punch one in the face only to be attacked by another. He saw this coming and kicked his hammer away into a wall leaving a large crack in it. He then kicked him in the chest causing him to lean forward holding his chest and kicked him in the face. Po regained his balance until the original enemy went to stab po with his blade slanted into the chest po did a back flip landing on top of the blade. "Didn't see that coming did ya?" He then just gave a swift punch to his face knocking him unconscious. Two of the enemys piled on top of po at the same time. "We got him!" One of the enemy's shouted. Tigress had just finished with the her second one till she heard. "Tigress strike them!" Tigress looked at po and her eyes widened with fear of his death. Po stuck his hand out of the pile which Tigress quickly grabbed and pulled him out off. She pulled him back and swung like a baseball bat knocking the last two of that bunch out. "Thanks for that." Po said rubbing his arm due to it being pulled around. "Any time." Tigress pulled a little smirk and gave a punch to his arm which po began to rub.

Crane and viper had six on them. They were attacking one at a time. Viper had one strike at her which she whacked in the face with the end of her tail, then wrapped her tail around his leg swinging him around in a circle and across the room. Crane grabbed ones fist and flew in the air and fling him across into another guard. He then got to another guard and whacked his wing across his face causing him to close his eyes and cover then. He then grabbed his shirt and pulled him close enough to continuously punch him in the face. Then all three started attacking at the same time towards crane. Crane was busy with the one that he was punching that he didn't notice. Crane finally finished with him and turned around to see them all swinging punches and weapons at him only being able to just dodge them. "Crane!" Viper shouted slithering towards him. Her eyes were filled with fear and her voice was trembling. She jumped on one of the guards back and span him around to the ground. "Wings of Justice!" Viper heard then felt a massive just of wind hit her then another three fly past. She turned to crane to see a bit of blood on his wing either it was from him or a guard it still worried her but it was a great feeling for her to see him alive. "Crane! I thought I lost you!" Viper slithered over to Crane and wrapped herself around his body tightly trying to show a hug. "It's OK Viper I'm alive." Viper realised what she was doing and quickly dropped to the floor. "Sorry..." Viper started to blush again. "Its OK you did nothing wrong" Crane gave a smile to Viper trying his hardest not to blush. She smiled back and then they both looked at their surroundings. "So how long do you think monkey and mantis are going to take?"

_**Moments ago with Monkey and Mantis...**_

They were running towards the figure running away from them. He was fast. Monkey and Mantis began to feel the pains of running and started to slow down. They were finding it difficult to follow him. This secret area had many twist and turns in it and was starting to get confusing for them. "Are we lost?" Mantis asked Monkey. Monkey took a few more turns and looked around for any clue of were they are. "Yep were lost." Suddenly they heard a shout in the distance. "HURRY UP!" Mantis and Monkey stopped for a moment and listened. They then started running to the voice. It was difficult to find your way around. Once In a while you would run into a wall. Monkey was starting to get bored and was just walking now until they finally found a corridor. Monkey peaked his head around the walls. On side just led to another wall with a beam of light appearing through the wall and the other end was... The man. The man looked like he was guiding a group of people to the exit and sure enough it looked like he got all of them. Monkey started sprinting towards them with Mantis giving him his motivational words of "Hurry up! They're getting away!" Monkey was moments away but sadly the rotating door was closing. Monkey saw at the last moment that a hand had lit a wire on fire just before the door closed. Monkey stopped dead in his tracks. He saw the lit wire. He didn't want to know what it lit. He sprinted backwards and then entered the never ending maze but was stopped by mantis "Wooow their we ain't getting out of her if we go in their again!" Monkey turned around only to see the corridor again. He looked down at the left of it and saw the light at the end of it. _**That must be a hole.**_ Monkey as quick as he could ran down the corridor. He peaked his eye through the hole and saw the room that the other warriors were in. _**They were watching us! **_"Hello!?"

_**Back with the furious five, po and batman...**_

"Hello!?" Batman heard. Batman looked around but saw no one except his companions. They were all just sitting waiting. Po next to Tigress and Viper next to Crane. Batman activated his detective mode and took another glimpse around. He saw a blue highlighted hole in the wall. Batman approached it and replied "Hello?" As quick as lightning a reply came "Its me Monkey. Oh and mantis... The man escaped but he lit something and I am NOT going to find out any time soon! So can you like get me out of here? You can leave mantis if you have to." "Hey!" The other warriors had caught their attention to what batman was doing and paid close attention. Batman suddenly turned to the warriors behind him. "You lot get out of here now!" The warriors didn't hesitate and started running except Tigress. "Where is Monkey and Mantis?" "There in here and I'm blowing them out." Batman pulled his explosive gel out of his pocket and sprayed on the walls. He then backed away putting his hand in-front of tigress telling her to back away as well. "Cover you ears!" Batman shouted and then pressed the button. BOOM! The whole wall had blown off and through the smoke was Mantis and Monkey. "Why didn't you just blow it out?" Tigress asked Monkey. Monkey stood for a moment and then face palmed himself.

_**Thanks for reading! This wasn't my best chapter I know but I hope you still enjoy it! So please write a review below (I think...) And smack that post button! I'll get going with writing the next chapter! FanFic Derp out...**_


	12. Chapter 12

"We must get out of here!" Batman shouted whilst turning around and running to the spiralling stairs. The others did the same. Batman barged the door open and ran as quick as he could go. _**Why do these stairs have to be so long? **_ Monkey asked himself, panting heavily. Mantis was hopping up each step as fast as his tiny legs could go. They finally reached the turning wall. BOOM. The warriors turned around at the same time the echoing noise was made. "Hurry!" Tigress shouted at the top of her lungs. Batman activated his detective vision and saw the glowing button again. He pressed the button and got a sudden thud and slowly started to open. The warriors could feel he strong heat coming from the relentless fire. "Quick!" Tigress shouted. The turning wall had a narrow open but was enough to get through. Tigress squeezed through then grabbed batmans hand and pulled him through. Mantis got through quick without any effort needed and then monkey. At the moment monkey got through the flame reached the group letting out a small explosion through the door. "WAAAH!" Mantis screamed as the four went flying in the air hitting the ground hard. "Tigress!" Po shouted through the smoked up area. "** *Cough*** I'm here!" Po heard the voice and followed it through the smoke with his hand in front of his face. It was difficult to see for po so he was always worrying if he bumped into her. Finally he saw a orange fade in the smoke. He found Tigress with her left knee on the floor and her right hand supporting herself. Po bent down and put a hand on her back. "Are you OK?" Po asked with a worried expression on his face. "I'll live..." Tigress pulled her head up to look at po. She was staring into his jade green. They were wide and staring right into her amber eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't their to help you..." Po looked down onto the ground disappointed of himself for not being with her. "Its a good thing you didn't come, you wouldn't be able to fit through the doors!" Tigress said in a joking tone. Po let out a laugh and looked back up into her eyes. Without warning they went in for a kiss.

Batman had got to his feet fighting the pain aching through his body. He activated hid detective vision to see Viper assisting crane to to his feet with her tail, crane helping monkey stand up... and Tigress and po... they were kissing. _**They are kissing now? But why? I know... their trying to keep their relationship secret**_. Batman was good at figuring out mystery's from the biggest to the smallest. The smoke started to clear and the man had gotten away. He need to find out where they had exited. He started walking over to po and Tigress whilst they were kissing. He was literally standing next to them now but they hadn't noticed. Both Tigress's eyes and po's were closed. He grabbed po on the back and picked him up making them two separate and open their eyes. Batman then got his grappling gun and shot it to the roof pulling him ontop of it. He started looking for the exit of the secret place. "Did he just see us..." Po asked Tigress with a confused expression on his face. He saw Batman cling to the roof and disappear from sight. "Yea..." Tigress said faintly. Po looked behind him and saw the other four warriors looking at their direction. "Tigress he saved us." Po said with a joyful look on his face as he lifted Tigress onto her feat and placed her arm around his shoulder then placed his arm on her back. Po didn't really mind if they were caught but he knew that was how tigress wanted it and if It made her happy, then he would keep it a secret as long as they are together. "From what?" Tigress asked. "He saw us well you know... and he separated us when the smoke was clearing." Po was keeping his voice down so no one heard them. They had reached a wall and placed tigress on the floor with her back against the wall and legs stretched out. Po then sat next to her. The atmosphere between them was weird. They were caught.

Batman was searching down every street wall the far opposite of the wall they had found, but found no sign of buttons. It was getting confusing for batman. _**How did he get out? Where is the exit? Unless... **_Batman thought for a moment. The base was deep which means they could of either used spiralling stairs or a ladder. Batman compared the distance again and found the original street he thought it was on. If it was a ladder they could of climbed of the street. Batman activated his detective vision once again and looked on the ground. He found a square shape with beams of flickering light shining out of it. Batman quickly ran to the light and stroked his hand on the floor looking for any buttons. CLICK. The secret door opened and their it was a ladder. It was a rusty steel ladder that seemed to of been their for years and the fire that almost killed them below it. He could see that not everyone escaped. Their was the body of a rhino laying on the ground at the bottom of the ladder burning. Not much was left of him though. Batman closed the door and stood up. He realised that he wasn't going to find them. He decided to go to his original target. Batman decided to take a wild guess and believe that Vincoo was the fellow blacksmith. _**I followed the blacksmith. He was injured and would have had to take medical attention... in his home. I never check if their was a man in the house that I stopped on but now I believe I know him name Vincoo. **_Batman decided to turn back and go to were the warriors were resting.

_**Tigress's POV...**_

Why not tell them? Should I let them know that po and me were in a relationship?__I couldn't bear the thought of letting them know. I would most likely lose respect for my fellow companions as their leader. Well... only mantis and monkey. I spent my whole life toughening myself into a emotionless state where what is needed to be done is done. But whenever I see him its like I've lost everything I was training for and all of It was forgot. Tigress get a hold of yourself. Your a leader! Your a kung fu master! You shouldn't worry about stuff like this! "Are you ok?" I heard on my left. I turned to see po with a smile on his face and his jade green eyes glistening in the rising sun. "Yea I'm ok..." This was a moment where I could really do with po hugging me and cheering me up but he couldn't because of what I said. Maybe I need to do something. I lent my onto po's shoulder feeling his soft fur against my cheek. I felt a purr coming on but I held it in.

_**End of POV...**_

This was weird for po. She tells him to keep it a secret and not let anyone know but here she was leaning her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. As if in a dreamy state. He couldn't what to do. Did she expect him to do something or just sit their? Po finally came to a conclusion that he should keep quiet and not do anything that my break her limit of interactions between them in public.

Batman returned from his search for the missing group. "Where did you go?" Viper asked slithering up to batman and looked up at him. "One of the assassins live here." Their was a pause in between the warriors. They had all heard what batman said and got a sudden feeling that they were being watched. Batman pulled his grappling gun out and gripped it onto the roof he last saw the blood. He headed up their to be sure if it was the right building and sure enough it was. Batman jumped back down off the building. All the warriors surrounded batman all waiting to ask a question. Crane spoke up first. "What's the plan?" "You go in this building and ask for sword. If he says yes then ask his name. I am unable to do it as he know that there is a 'bat' after them and if he sees me then he will tell nothing."

The warriors waited until the sun had rose high in the sky and the closed sign on the building was changed to open. Tigress was to enter first followed by the others behind her. They heard a bell ring as they entered the door and saw rows of samurai swords against each wall, all with different patterns, colours and handles. The room was small but their was a door in the back of it which led to somewhere unknown. The door swung open to reveal a female tiger... an attractive female tiger. She walked up to the counter eyeing po. She placed one hand on her hip in a flirty way. "What could I get you?" Her voice was soft and drifted into everyone's ears. Something was getting on Tigress's nerves though. Was it the way she was looking at po? Whatever was annoying her she had to keep it in. If she did anything then people will get suspicious. Monkey and Mantis was all ready sniggering about the thought and she couldn't let it get any worse. "Could we get a blade?" Po said getting a flirtatious look from her. Po just rubbed his neck in awkwardness. "Take your pick." Po went up to the swords on the wall and looked in amazement. "Woow..." Po's mouth dropped as he looked at a dragon in crusted sword with a fiery red handle. The women walked up behind po. "Beauty isn't she?" She picked up the sword and carefully placed it in po's paw. Po couldn't take his eyes off it. He started swinging it around pretending that he is fighting off 1000 bandits with hiya! Sounds. "So... erm what's your name?" Po asked with a small smile on his face. She let one out and said "Vinx. What's yours?" "Po. Do you work here?" "No I assist my boss Sensoo. He does the building of the blades I do the selling."

Tigress wanted to just pull that women away from po and just shout HE'S MINE! But just kept her head down trying not to show any signs of jealousy. "Jealous?" Monkey whispered in her ear getting a small snigger from mantis. Tigress just let out a small growl and got back to keeping her head down. You did the right thing po but why is the only time you follow rules is now?

Batman walked in through the door and jumped past the counter into the room. The room had nothing except old boxes, A LOT of dust and peeling wallpaper. What is this?

"Who is that?"She looked towards po. "Is he with you?" She asked "Yea I guess." Po responded. Po was put on the spot as he knew that she was flirting with him, and if he looked towards Tigress he could see in her eyes the frustration. She looked towards the counter and saw everything that was knocked over with batman charge in the shop. "Po could you help me with picking the stuff off the floor." Vinx asked as she walked towards the counter in a flirtatious way. Po looked at Tigress and saw her with sheathed claws and gritting teeth. He wouldn't say no as once again keeping they're relationship a secret had backfired and saying no would lead to suspicions again. He walked over and knelt down and picked up the fallen books and knives. "So what do you do for a living po?" "I do kung fu." Po was hesitating to answer. She was going to find it attractive. "Wait your the dragon warrior po?" She looked up at po with wide eyes. "Yep." They had both finished picking up the books and blades placing them on the counter. "Your even better than I imagined. And I find kung fu very..." She moved her head closer to his and placed it next to his ear "Sexy."

Tigress managed to hear the last word and decided that she needed to do something. She started moving closer to the two. _**Ooooh im going to regret this... **_"I think you two are done here." Tigress said in a aggressive, assertive voice. All was silent. "Why is it a problem? All I see is a single panda waiting for his mate to arrive. Tigress's eyes were looking around the room with her mouth slightly open. She didn't have any idea what to say. Sadly Mantis had figured out what she was talking about. "No way..." Mantis blurted out.

_**Chapter 12. Wow. I honestly thought this story was going to end quick but what do ya know? Well anyway leave a review down BELOW and tell me what you thought of this chapter and ill get on with the next! FanFic Derp out...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Batman started searching around the room for anything secret like a secret door. He activated his detective vision and got a good view of the room to spot any switches. Their was an unlit torch on the wall which appeared to trigger something on the ground. Batman walked up to the torch and pulled it down. CLICK. The ground started rumbling, slowly separating from there original position. Batman stood to the side of the room just so that he could balance, not fall into the massive square shaped hole in the ground. Their was a ladder leading down to a small flame at the bottom of the hole. _**Everything is underground!**_ Batman took his left foot on the ladder and gave it a little shake to see if it was stable. He then proceeded down into the unknown darkness.

He had finally reached the bottom. It was dusty with spider webs hanging on the roof and corners. Batman looked around the area and saw a tunnel with a old steel gate which was partially open. Batman walked up to the gate and pulled it open making a creaking noise that echoed down the tunnel. Batman prepared himself for the worst that could come to him. As batman edged closer to the end of the tunnel he heard a banging noise. As he got even closer it started to sound more like a blade that was being sharpened. Batman finally saw a source of light peering at the end of the tunnel. The air was cold and sent shivers down your spine, one thing was for sure is that you wouldn't want to be here. He reached the flickering torch, feeling the warm heat against his face. He silently blew the torch out and turned right. As he turned right he saw the blacksmith. He was standing at a forge with flames blasting out of it. He had a mask on to prevent him from getting burnt. He was smash a blade with a steel hammer. From behind he seemed to look like a fox. The rest of the room was full of pointless junk like manikins and paintings, covered in webs.

Batman started moving silently over to the fox putting a certain amount of pressure on each foot to make sure that the fox wouldn't notice him. He controlled his breathing rate to keep it silent. Batman was right behind the fox. Batman swiftly grabbed the fox around the neck and got him in a grip. The fox had quick reactions though and without warning whacked the back of his head against his face making batman let go. The fox grabbed the burning blade and held it up to his side. "I heard about you. Your the bat. The one at my crime. The one I am going to end the life of!" The fox jumped up in the air and slashed it from left to right speeding up each time, but batman lifted his wrist and blocked each hit swung at him. The fox changed his hitting technique and went for a straight down hit. This was a bad move. He grabbed the blade in-between his palms and turned it to the side and went for a kick toward the foxes ribs. The fox slid back but regained balance placing his left foot behind him and his right leg bent, his left arm infront of his left leg. He sprinted at batman. Batman threw the blade to the side, looking toward the fox. The fox removed his mask whilst running. He had a scar going from the top left of his lip to the bottom right and his eyes were dark brown. He speared down batman making them both land in a pile a paintings. Batman looked up at the roof and saw the fox spitting blood to the side, then landing a punch on batman's face a couple of times. Batman finally caught his fist and kicked him off. The fox started getting up off the floor until batman hit his face with his knee. The fox could take a hit but that. That drew all his energy and was just a lying body. Batman grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Where are the others!" Batman shouted. "I am not telling you anything!" The fox shouted back. Without hesitation batman broke his right arm. The fox shrieked out in pain and a single tear ran down his eye. "Do you know how many bones are left to brake in your body?" The fox's eyes widened in fear. "OK! Just don't hurt me! There at Si Lung Hotel! Its – Its at George Bound Street just please don't hurt me!" Batman didn't change his facial expression just said "Thanks." Batman then elbowed him in the face leaving him unconcious.

_**Meanwhile with the others...**_

Tigress had never been in this situation before. All time had stopped for her. Tigress had just stopped. The only thing she could do is leave. And that is exactly what she did. "Tigress wait!" Po shouted after her then following her. She didn't reply just kept walking. Tigress had made it outside. The sun had just made it across the horizon but their was no sign of people anywhere. The area was quiet and peaceful but all of that was interrupted by a hand grabbing her shoulder. "Tigress." Po said in a calming tone. Tigress just swiped the hand of her shoulder. "Get off." Tigress said in an emotionless tone. "It's OK-" Po was cut short by Tigress turning around. "How is everything OK? They know! They know about... us!" Po's face just went blank then sad. Tigress noticed this and realised what she was doing and saying and how it was effecting him. "Po I'm-"

"How can we be together? You treat me like a disgrace to you! Like I'm only going to bring you down!"

Po kept his eyes on the floor looking down. Tigress felt guilt all over her body. He was right. What type of couple are afraid of admitting each other to there relationship. "Po... I'm sorry. Its just that... I don't know... Just please forgive me." Po lifted his head up looking at Tigress. He let out s small smile. "I forgive you." Po let out a big smile making Tigress's guilt just rush away. Po and Tigress moved there faces together slowly until there lips collided. Tigress knew that no matter how many times they kiss it will always feel special. Their lips disconnected from each other with there foreheads connected. They both let out a smile. "Come on we need to go back." Po and Tigress started heading back holding hands. Tigress started feeling nervous as she walked closer and closer to the door. They were going to say things about them but she knew she had to fight these fears. "Where are you lot going?" Tigress and Po turned around in wonder of who was behind them. Their were what appeared to be wolfs standing with ninja suits. "You shouldn't be here." A wolf said stepping in front of the others. "Who are you?" Tigress said stepping forward. "Warriors of the sacred brotherhood." The wolf said. His eyes were glaring into Tigress's. "So your ninjas? That's... awesome!" Po shouted. "Is their more than you like hiding on the roofs?"

"Who are you panda?"

"I am the Dragon Warrior and I'm going to bring you down like a... huum." The wolf charged towards po as he was in his thoughts but Tigress had managed to save him in the nick of time kicking the side of his leg jumping in the air back heeling his face. "Po!" po jumped in shock then noticed what was going on. "Oooh right." Po got in his fighting stance and prepared for battle. "HWUUUUU!" A wolf charged at po going for a palm strike to his face. Po managed to pull his hand to the side of his face. The sun was shining down on the wolf, he had secretly pulled a hidden blade almost invisible in the sunlight reflecting on po. "Secret weapon! Should of thought of that." Po then bounced the wolf away with his stomach into a wall leaving a crack inside of it. A different wolf went with a spear attempting to stab Tigress. Tigress jumped in the air catching the blade in-between her legs and twirled in the air making the back of the spear hit the wolf, only to throw the spear back to the other wolfs hitting them with the end of the spear. Another wolf went for po going for a kick at po's stomach which he caught. The wolf surprised po with a surprise kick from his other leg in his face. "Should of seen that coming!" The wolf struck again with a fist at his chest which po backed away from, then a kick from above which po caught "Bad move man!" Po then kicked his bottom leg causing his to do the splits. Po just gave a quick punch to his face make him fall unconscious.

Tigress was facing a different wolf. He went for a kick to the side of his head which she blocked with her wrist then went for a punch which the wolf blocked. Then the wolf hit Tigress in the chest with his palm. She slid back holding her chest, she let out a growl then charged at the wolf, sliding on the floor, she kicked the shin of the wolf making him face plant. Tigress quickly got back up and grabbed his legs spinning him around, then letting go, banging his head against a wall. The last wolf. He went for po with a loud war cry, but po just stood their not moving. The wolf had a swing at po with his fist, but po blocked without a problem, then did a series of punches in his stomach to finish with a punch to his chin.

"We better go tell the others about this." Tigress said calming down looking at po. Po was still in his fighting stance. "What are you doing po they're gone." Po just span around looking on all roofs. "Don't you know anything about ninjas? They are great hiders and might just sneak attack us at any moment!" Tigress signed waiting for po. "Yea I think they are gone." Po started walking back to the building with Tigress until he suddenly turned around. "Got you!" Po shouted but no one was their. "Their is no point hiding I've see you!" But there still was no movement because no one was actually their. "Yea I think they are gone." Po turned around and once and started walking again. "Or are they?" Po was looking left and right for any other ninjas. Tigress let out another sign and began walking with him.

As they were outside the door reaching for the handle it swung open knocking them back. Batman came first through the door, then Viper, then Crane then the others. "What happened here?" Batman asked. "They came out of no-where but we got them!" Po shouted. "They know we are here... We have to leave." Batman started heading back to the hotel, followed by the others. Monkey and Mantis was next to po and Tigress was next to Viper.

"So po..." Monkey said with a cheesy grin. "Well po?" Mantis asked. Po turned to them and then turned back on path. "What do you want to know?" Po asked trying to dodge the 'question'. "I think you know what we are talking about po." Monkey started making kissing shapes with his lips teasing po. Po stopped at them then whispered "We are like going out! I mean Mas-ter Ti-gress!" Po said with a look of excitement. "I'm proud of you po!" Mantis said to po whilst jumping on his shoulder. "Yea way to go po!" Monkey told po lifting his hand in the air waiting for a high-five which po accepted. "I think it will last about a week." Mantis blurted out getting some evil looks from po and a few laughs from Monkey. " I'm still waiting for your head to be eaten." Po replied with. "OOOOH." Monkey said, laughing as he high-fived po once again. Mantis just frowned.

Crane jumped in behind po. "Are you and Tigress like girlfriend and boyfriend?" Po just nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to plan the wedding!" Crane cheered. "Rushing a bit ahead aren't you?" Monkey told Crane. "Maybe just a bit."

Viper was trying to stay quiet but was finding it difficult for the question to not be asked. _Are Tigress and Po going out?_ "Are you and po going out?" Viper regretted asking it. She hadn't of even meant to ask it, it just came out. "Yes." Tigress hesitantly said. She knew po wouldn't like to keep it a secret. "I knew you would sooner or later." Viper spoke facing forward. "What?" Tigress asked. Tigress was looking at Viper in an uncomfortable way. "You are not good at keeping secret. The way you looked at him and how you were around him was something I haven't seen in a long time." It made Viper happy to see her like this. "It was that obvious?"

"Yes." Tigress seemed surprised. But was she really that obvious? She knew that Viper was good at reading someone's facial expressions or when they were lying. "It makes me happy to see you like this. I wish you and po the best of luck." Viper looked a Tigress and nodded to her which Tigress did the same. Tigress looked forward and let out a massive grin. The feeling was great. Knowing that you have been accepted for your decision.

They finally reached their original location at the hotel, were crowds were surrounding the entrance, which they just managed to squeeze through. As they entered the hotel there was a massive line laying in front of them. "Why are we here?" Po asked putting his hand up at the back of the row of warriors. "We need a map."

"Aaaah its you!" A goose shouted at the other side of the room to the warriors. They headed over to the goose who was barely standing. "We are terribly sorry for what happened her earlier on. Please is their anything you need?"

"Yes. Do you have a map?"

_**Annnnd finish! I finished the next chapter just for you lot so please write a review, even criticism, and I shall begin with the next chapter! FanFic Derp out... Also I would like to give a shout out to TiPostorymaker making me continue this story which I had abandoned! Check his story's if you like this one so far!**_


	14. Chapter 14

The warriors had finally got the map after a LONG wait for the old goose to get the map. He didn't actually get the map, po found the maps on a chair, but still were grateful for helping. Batman analysed the map and copied the map on a holographic map that shone out of his wrist. They started to set off to the hotel. It was about 2 miles away from the hotel. It was hard for them to travel by ground so they did by rooftop,jumping across from one roof to the next,except for Crane; obviously he flew. Their was a slight amount of awkwardness between the warriors since hearing about po and Tigresses relationship. After around 1 hour they finally made it, Si Lung hotel. It was a proud building standing tall with the typical Chinese style. Batman leant over the edge of building he was standing on to see the entrance of the hotel. Their was loud music coming from the doors of the building.

"We need to get in there." Batman spoke to the others. The warriors nodded in agreement. "Their are two guards standing guard of the entrance. We need to take them out. I will take one and Tigress will take the other." Tigress moved forward then looked at batman, giving him a nod. Tigress jumped off the house they were on and ran towards the guard at the left. "Stop!" He shouted but Tigress jumped and him with a claw strike to the face, making him fall, not getting back up. The second guard grabbed a horn from behind him and was preparing to blow in it, until out of no where, Batman glided in colliding his feet into his face knocking him out. The rest of the warriors headed toward them. "Well that was quick." Mantis added. The warriors walked though the doors to see a party, There was a disco ball high in the air and a band, singing getting everyone dancing. The band were between two flights of stairs which went up, leading then meeting together at a balcony with people drinking on it. Po started heading over to a buffet at the left of the large room, until Batman grabbed his arm and said "We have a mission to do." Po signed. "I love party's!" Mantis stated then left in the crowds. Po sneaked away as well and so did monkey. Crane started chasing Mantis disappearing from sight over the waves of crowds. It was only Tigress, Viper and Batman together. They all let out a sign. "I'll go get po. Batman go get Monkey, he will be most likely with Mantis and Viper, go get Crane." They nodded in agreement and set off on their challenge.

Tigress went over to the buffet which is most likely where he was, and sure enough he was there... eating a cake. Tigress started walking towards him lifting her hand up trying to get his attention but was stopped in her tracks as crowds of people were in the way, getting food. Tigress started moving her head around to try get a good glimpse of him. Tigress only saw him for a moment. But in that moment there was fox with long purple hair swaying over the left of her face, wearing a beautiful red dress. She was wrapping her tail around him and po seemed to look uncomfortable. Why when I start to date him, all the women are after him? Tigress pushed hard through the crowd, finally reaching the end of the endless piles of people. Tigress looked back at po. Po and the foxes faces were close together, Tigress felt like it was po's fault until she looked at po's face. He was nervous, afraid that pushing the women away will start a fight or something like that. The fox had her arms around his neck edging in. Tigress managed to push her away just in time before their lips collided. Tigress let out a growl and pulled po away back to the group. "Thanks Tigress." Po said hoping that she didn't think of him any different. "Anytime." She replied with looking at po and giving him a nod.

"Crane!" Viper shouted getting his attention. "Have you found them?" Crane shook his head then turned his head to look for them again. "I have now." Crane said pointing with his wing towards Mantis and Monkey. It looked like Monkey was flirting with a group of girls, whilst Mantis... he was hiding hoping not to be spotted by any women who would want to eat his head. "Guys!" Crane shouted making Monkey and Mantis look towards them. Monkey just stopped for a moment then said something to the girls then started walking towards them. Mantis quickly hopped onto Crane's shoulder and asked "Can we leave? I swear one of them was going to eat my head!" Crane just signed shaking his head. Monkey walked over to crane and looked disappointed. "Come on Crane! I could of gone out with one of them!" Viper suddenly whacked Monkey in the head. Monkey looked confusingly at Viper but Viper said nothing.

The Warriors eventually reunited together with Crane, Viper and Tigress with disappointed looks on their faces with Po, Monkey and Mantis just laughing under there breaths. "There is nothing in this room, we need to go up." Po looked at the stairs and muttered under his breath "I hate stairs."

"But how are we going to get up there? One there is guard standing at the steps and two there is MILLIONS of people in the way."

"We make them leave." Batman pulled a smoke bomb out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. "Hold your breath." The crowd started coughing, running to the exit. "Quick follow me!" Batman ran the side of the stairs and leant on the wall. Batman took a quick glance and saw all the guards running out of the building waving the smoke away from their faces. Batman activated his detective visions and started walking slowly up the stairs seeing if there was anyone else, but they had all left. The warriors walked up the stairs with caution. "We need to get to the stairs leading all the way up. Batman and the warriors had reached the top and looked left and right, picking which direction to go. Batman decided to go left. He slowly pushed the door open and took a look it the room. It was a long corridor with many doors. At the end of the corridor there were a turn another two directions to go.

Batman went to open the first door. It was a supplies room. The second door said on it _Employees only_. Batman opened the door, and was shocked with what he saw. There was the same fox that Po encountered only moments ago Kissing a wolf. The light from the corridor shone in the room getting the attention of the duo. Tigress gave a smirk to the fox and the wolf was in a state of shock not moving. Batman just closed the door and moved on. "What if they get out? They might tell someone." Crane asked. Batman turned around to Crane and said "Trust me, what they just experienced will stop them from leaving for a long time." Batman was getting close to the end of the corridor. Batman and the others started to slow down, putting only certain amounts of pressure on each foot trying to stay quiet. The warriors leant on a wall at the left taking a sneak peak.

There was a guard with a bell in his hand and in the other a well sharpened samurai sword. Behind him was a sign with a drawing of stairs on it. "That's where we need to go."

"But how do we get past him?" Crane asked. "He has a bell in his hand, which from experience, he will use to alert over guards if he sees anyone. Batman thought for a moment and then took action. The area was silent making almost anything heard, so he whistled. It worked. The guard started walking over to them with caution, meaning that when the moment came, he would have to act fast. The guard was only a few steps away from seeing them. The warriors got in their fighting position but batman gestured them not to. It was time. rapidly appeared in front of the warrior, startling him. Batman grabbed the hand with the bell in it a twisted it behind his back, making sure it didn't ring. The man was about to cry out in pain, until he covered his mouth with his hand making his scream un-hearable. Batman gestured with his head for one of them to knock him out which Tigress did.

No one was coming towards them so batman guessed his plan worked. They walked to the door of the stairs and swung it open. The room was cold and old, uncomfortable to be in. "Great." Po said, looking up. They started walking up the stairs aiming to reach the top floor. "Boss said we needed to check down stairs." The warriors all stopped in their movements and listened. Yep there were defiantly some guards coming down, but luckily only sounded like two. "We need to take them down quick and quiet." Batman waited for them to come closer to strike without problem. The guards were only a floor up. Batman clinged onto the edge of the railing of the stairs, that the guards were on. The guards heard a noise coming from the floors below them so they took a look over. Batman threw his body up toward them. The guards were stunned in shock. He grabbed there heads and banged them against the railing, then threw them over the railing, quickly attaching batarangs with string on them and placing the over end of it on the railing. "Your good!" Mantis said in a amazed tone of voice.

They continued up the stairs, until they were at the top floor. There was no decoration or anything just a plain white door. "Ready?" Batman asked the warriors behind him. They all nodded in agreement. Tigress and Po held each others hand preparing themselves for what could be the fight of their lives. "Lets go." They hesitantly opened the door but was only shocked in amazement. "Wow." Po blurted out.

_**And there you have it! Chapter 14! Sorry that it isn't as long as the others but I still hope you enjoyed the story so far as it is close to a end. So please F&amp;F and leave a review! FanFic Derp out...**_


	15. Chapter 15

The warriors looked down the small corridor with white walls and a black floor with pictures or 'art work' on the walls with growing plants underneath it. At the end of the hallway was a large wooden door. The warriors hesitantly walked over to the door preparing for anything. Batman grabbed the door handle and slowly pushed the vast door open. But all was not what they expected. It was the same colours as the hallway except there was a pool on a balcony, through a large wall sized window, with a jacuzzi just opposite of the pool, A circular bed with female white tigers laying on it. The warriors stepped down the five steps resting below them. Next to the bed was a fireplace, with a flame burning brightly. Facing the window was a couch with a end table infront of it. Across the end table was a white chair.

"I was expecting you!" The warriors looked to their right and saw a white tiger exit a door. He closed the door behind him and looked at the warriors. He was wearing an ancient Nanban dou gusoku samurai armour, except without the helmet. The helmet was resting on his belt hanging on a rope. "Who are you?" Tigress asked, saying what was on everyone's mind. "I'm the one you are looking for! Let me introduce myself. I'm Nakajima. Please take a seat." Nakajima gestured the warriors to take a seat on the pale white couch. Po, Monkey, Mantis and Crane took a seat but the others remained standing up. "Don't want to sit? Fair enough." He sat down on the white chair and lifted his feet, resting them on the end table. "So what would you like to hear?" His voice was calm, as if this type of thing happened usually. "Stop the killing." Batman spoke bluntly. Batman wasn't prepared to show any mercy for this man. "Now why would I do that?"

"If you don't I will stop it myself."

"I admire your guts. So you want me to stop my business? Everything I have worked for? It's going to take more than a bat, and a few 'hero's'"

"I am warning you. Stop this or I will stop YOU."

"Well it looks like i'm not just going to stop it so it looks like we are going with the hard way." Nakajima stood up quickly and pulled his samurai sword from his side and got in a fighting stance. "GUARDS!" The samurai shouted. Another six guards came running out of a door behind Nakajima. There was a Turtle, Eagle, Bear, Cheetah and a snake. "See I tried picking these especially for you, so enjoy!"

The turtle charged at mantis, but he slid to the side climbing up the turtles back searching for a pressure point but found. "Oh no..." The turtle jumped

on his back slamming mantis on the ground. The turtle stood back up and took a look at mantis. "Sweet mother of dumplings." Mantis quickly jumped back up and stared at the turtle straight in his eyes. "Time to do this the old way." Mantis slid under the turtle going behind him and kicked his feet, causing the turtle to fall on his back. The turtle had quick reactions though and hid inside his shell and began to spin. Fast. Mantis was trying to get inside his shell but couldn't keep balance, being flung away. The turtle slowly popped his head out and lifted himself up. "Its going to take more than that little man." The turtle spoke with a sly grin. "What did you just say?" Mantis replied with anger in his voice. "LI-TTLE M-AN."

"No one calls me small!" Mantis cried charging at the turtle. Mantis was faster now and more agile making it difficult for the turtle to keep focus of Mantis. Mantis climbed up his shell and sliced his face, then again and again. Mantis then climbed down the turtle whilst the turtle was dazed. He sliced his leg making him fall once again. The turtle got back in his shell and began to spin. Mantis knew what to do though. He placed his pincers inside his shell giving him a good grip. "Not this time..." Mantis slowly climbed under the turtle careful not to be squished. "3...2...1..." Mantis swiftly climbed under the turtle and with precise timing placed his pincer under the turtle and lifting him in the air. He then threw the spinning turtle into the wall leaving a massive crack in it. The turtle slowly got out his shell barely awake. Without hesitation Mantis jumped and kicked the turtle in the face leaving him unconscious. "Don't call me a little man!"

_**Meanwhile with Viper...**_

"You think you stand a chance?" The snake asked with devilish eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." Viper said bluntly. "I would like to see you try." The snake quickly slithered up to viper, catching her by surprise and smacked her on the face with his tail, grabbing it and slamming her on the ground. Viper managed to get out of his grasp and flipped, slashing his face. She wrapped herself around the snake and squeezed him tightly. The snake pulled out his fangs and went to bite Viper. Viper quickly got away from his fangs, sadly she didn't have any. The snake darted towards Viper, preparing to bite her, but Viper had a plan. His head went to her body but Viper, lifted her body up getting the snake underneath. Viper wrapped her body around his neck, strangling him, causing him to faint. "Surprisingly easy."

_**Meanwhile with Crane...**_

"Lets dance." The eagle said, threatening Crane. "I think you want Viper for that." Crane went to strike the foot of the eagle but he lifted himself in the air and did a flip, striking his forehead with his claws. Crane attempted to blow the eagle away but the eagle went in a straight line, floating in the air. The eagle landed on the floor, only to jump in the air attempting to slice cranes face. Crane moved his head back and gave a strong kick to the eagles stomach knocking the air out of him. Crane then flew in grabbing the eagle with his beak, doing a flip, slamming him on the ground. The eagle was laying there as crane placed a claw on his wing stopping him from moving. The eagle was strong though, lifting his wing, pushing crane over. Crane was staring into the eagles eyes for a bit, until he thought of a plan. Crane threw his hat at him, surprising the eagle, having his natural instinct take control, as he caught the hat in-between his wing. "Wha?" The eagle said but was cut short with a foot striking his face, leaving him unconscious. Crane, luckily just turned his hat inside out when he made contact with the hat, so crane turned his hat back the right way round.

_**Meanwhile with Tigress...**_

Tigress and the cheetah were walking in circles, waiting for a strike coming from either one of them. "Your a brave one. Don't you worry, once i'm done with you I will deal with the other." The cheetah said with a sly grin. "I would like to see you try." Tigress jumped at the cheetah, catching him by surprise, giving a powerful palm strike to his ribs. The cheetah swooped under the legs of Tigress but she jumped, doing a flip, but the cheetah was fast, kicking her whilst she was in the midst of the flip. Tigress dug her claws into the ground, stopping herself from sliding any further. "I see the cat has a bite." The cheetah said annoying tigress. Tigress got on all fours and charged at the cheetah, striking for the leg. Well that's what she wanted him to think. The cheetah jumped to the side dodging the strike. Tigress however had dug her claws into the ground and turned towards the cheetah, spearing him to the ground. Tigress did a series of punches towards him, causing serious damage, leaving claw scratches and bruises on his face. The cheetah kicked tigress off him, and jumped up getting in his fighting stance. The cheetah went for a series of scratches to Tigress. Tigress pulled her guard up blocking his hits with her hand. She managed to find a vulnerable spot and palmed striked the side of his chest. She punched him in the face with her left hand, then right, then left. She stepped backwards. The cheetah was barely breathing. "Were done." Tigress jumped in the air pulling her left fist up and falling down, applying a powerful punch to his face, making him fall down, smacking his head on the ground.

_**Meanwhile with po...**_

"Your just a fat panda, you couldn't harm a fly!" The bear shouted in a laughing manner. "Wel this fat can pack a punch! Wait... that doesn't work. Give me a second." Po was in the midst of his thoughts went to bear slashed at po. Po noticed this and jumped back. "Hey man not cool!" Po called to the bear, but the bear just smirked. "Lets go tubby!" The bear said to po. "You can't say much yourself!" Po replied with, giving a sly grin. The bear went for a kick in his left shin, but po moved it behind him, placing his right foot in front of him. Catching the bear off guard, he bent his arm behind his back making the bear flip in pain. "AAAAAH!" The bear cried while turning. The bear was laying on the floor and decided to kick po in the stomach, making po fall back. The bear got back up and went for a punch in po's face. Po moved his face and body in sync with punch that was thrown at him. Po found an opening and punching the bear in the stomach, then kneed him in the face. The bear was losing it, finding it difficult to focus. He shook his head getting his focus back. The bear got his claws ready and let out a fearsome cry to po. "HWAAAAA!" Po said moving his head left and right. The bear went for a punch at po's stomach but po jumped in the air. The bear used too much power in his hit and smacked the ground. Po jumped on his arm, then back off it, onto his head. Po grabbed his ear and started guided the bear into a wall, which he did, making the bear fall with a massive bruise on his head.

_**Meanwhile with Batman...**_

"It will be a honour fighting you." The samurai told batman, but he just stayed silent, not saying a word. "Before I kill you I would like to ask. Who are you? I always want to know the names of my victims." Batman was silent for a moment, until he said "I'm batman." Batman went for a strike with a punch to the face, but was dodged swiftly by his opponent, but reacted to his dodge with a spinning kick in the air. The samurai dodged the attack again doing a back flip. The samurai pulled out his dragon encrusted blade, and held it to his side. _I can't touch that blade but only dodge it. If I am going to grab it, it will be from the sides. _Batman told himself. The samurai charged at batman, but batman didn't ,move. The blade went striking to his side, but batman rolled under the blade. Batman got back up quickly, before the samurai could redirect his attack, and punched him in the face, then stomach, making him lean over, then went for a punch to his head. The samurai reacted though, grabbing his fist then rapidly turned behind him, lifting his arm in the air. Batman gave a elbow strike to his face, before he could lift it too high. The samurai spinned and went for a strike to his forehead, swinging down with brutal force. Batman got grasp of the blade by placing his hands at its sides, stopping the blade getting any closer. Batman kicked his knee, making him fall face down, throwing the blade to the side. Batman backed away allowing the villian to get back up. As he did, he spat blood out of his mouth. "You think this is over?" The samurai reached behind his back and pulled out a small metal pole. That was until he pressed a button on it. The pole got longer, about foot to hip length. He placed the pole in his left hand, with the rest of the pole leading up his back. He charged at batman once again, and swung the pole to his face, but was blocked by his wrist. The samurai, then then went on his knees, using the other half of the pole to hit his leg, then getting back up and hitting Batmans face. The samurai got back up and backed away. Batman whipped the blood dripping down his nose and got into his fighting stance once again. Batman caught the samurai by attention, swinging his fist toward his leg, then uppercut his opponent, punching his stomach, then kneeing his face. "Your finished." Batman said, giving a powerful kick to his face leaving him on the floor.

Batman turned around and in sync the warriors looked at each other. "Nice..." Mantis whispered. "What now?" Monkey asked. "Were done here. Get an authority to take him away. "You're coming with me!" Po shouted walking over to the samurai. Po grabbed his arm and placed it on his back. Out of nowhere the samurai kicked po's leg knocking him down. "Po!" Tigress shouted, noticing the samurai was still conscious. "Stay back!" The samurai shouted, pulling a knife out of his back pocket and holding it against his neck. Everyone backed away slowly, hoping that nothing would happen to po. If something was to happen to him, Tigress would never be the same again.

"You thought I was finished? Well I am. As the storys go, if a samurai loses in battle he must kill himself. But if I am going to, I might as well take someone with me!" The samurai yelled, slowly going to the edge of the balcony. "Wooh man calm down!" Mantis told the samurai, but the samurai didn't listen. "Goodbye." Was the last words of the samurai, as he jumped off the balcony taking po with him. "NO!" Tigress yelled, jumping off as well hoping to get po. Batman charged to the balcony and jumped off it, which Crane followed. Whilst they were falling Batman managed to tell crane instruction. "Crane get Tigress!" Then batman went into a arrow shape falling quicker. Crane did the same. From what batman saw was that the samurai let go of po and started pulling the blade into his stomach, slowly ending his life. Po was falling. Fast. But tigress had managed to reach po. "What are you doing?!" Po shouted to Tigress as they fell. Tigress didn't spare any time and swooped in, kissing po. As soon as their lips departed Tigress said "If i'm going to die I will do it with you." Po let out a smile, ignoring the fact they are falling to their death.

As fast as lightning Crane and Batman got Tigress and po. Batman buckled po to his belt and then pulled his cape out, gliding like a bird. Crane grabbed Tigress and stop them both falling any lower. Luckily they were grabbed just in time, as they were moments away from death. The four landed, taking deep breaths. Po spat out the only words he could say at that moment. "You arrived just on time. Tigress sprinted at po and speared him down, hugging him, as tight as she could. "I'm never leaving you again." Batman was stood their staring at the happy couple, until he heard a bleeping noise coming from his belt. He pulled it out, realising it was the capsule he had put that fragment in. He placed into a machine and looked at the result. He stood their in shock.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Crane asked putting a wing on his shoulder. Batman continued to stare at the result, until he let out.

"This isn't a different world... this is the future."

_**There we have it! The end of that! But don't worry I have another one coming out! Not sure when but I have the most brilliant plan! I'm not sure what to call it, New world 2 most likely (creative aint it?) but It will return, so please favourite this story and you could F&amp;F me! Leave a review of what you thought and I hope to see you again! And now that you have read my story, get yourself a cookie as a reward. You know you want to.**_


End file.
